Summon
Summon '''(KANJI, ROMAJI''') is a transformation quirk that allows the wielder to create "summonable" creatures from within through a mehtod similar to Mitosis, the division of cells, which will then be used to create and store creatures, or "Familiars", to summon from the body. This quirk is quite versatile in that it can be used for three various discovered purposes which will be described in proper below. Description Usage Lavia Miller have so far discovered three different ways that she can use her quirk and get various results in order to make her even more powerful and versatile. The first is to simply summon her familiars into the world by expelling their being from her body, granting them physical form. This way she can have a companion fight on her behalf without ever involving herself in the battle. Another way to use this quirk is to assume the form of one of her familiars, allowing herself to engage in combat alongside her familiars and deal extra the damage to her foes. There is however a limit to this transformation. Each familiar can only have their form assumed for a limited amount of time. Ten minutes for a demi-form, and five minutes for a full transformation. If all forms were to be taken in a row, it would leave her defenseless for several hours. The third and final way she can use this quirk is to temporarily fuse two of her familiars into a single more powerful entity. This technique is quite costly however. Regardless of if the Familiar then gets is form assumed or is just summoned, the amount of time it can exist in the world before having to be recalled is less than two minutes in total. Weakness While the quirk is potent and versatile, it comes at a grave price if not properly superivsed. As her forms are created by a form of Mitosis, it means that her very cells are being affected, which can run the risk of shortening her lifespan should she create too many familiars. Even just a few familiars with too much potency, strength and detail put into them can cause equal effect. This issue can be counteracted by a set of very expensive and taxing sessions of genetherapy, but even then it can only be done so many times before that becomes more dangerous to the body than the mitosis itself. The quirk, while capable of summoning a familiar and assuming their form, there is another issue with its potency. As things currently stand, she can only keep up the forms of two familiars at a time, meaning that she can either only keep two Familiars active on the field at once, or just one familiar and one form taken at a time. Trying to push beyond that will only cause her immense pain. What's more, any damage inflicted on the user will also affect the familiars. Meaning that if she were to be cut by a knife, her familiars would experience similar pain and exhaustion. Forms